galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripcon
Ripcon appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Ripcon is a secondary villain in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He was Galvanax's bodyguard and second in command. Ripcon was the son of a pig-like Galaxy Warrior whom Galvanax considered a "real bruiser" but "too ugly". He has also learned to fight since kindergarten. 10 years ago, he accompanied Galvanax to Earth to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism. As Galvanax fought the transformed Dane Romero, he grabbed Dane's youngest son Brody, distracting Dane long enough for Galvanax to blast the Ninja Nexus Star away from him. He cheered as Galvanax began absorbing the Star's power, but was cut short when Dane broke the Star into six pieces. He then carried Brody to the ship, per Galvanax's orders. In the present he confronted Brody and his fellow prisoners, Redbot and Mick, causing Mick to shape-shift into a mop. After the latest contestant failed to remove a Ninja Power Star from the Prism, he warned Galvanax not to listen to Madame Odius's claim of making new power stars saying she can't be trusted. He then pursued Brody, Redbot, and Mick as they escaped the ship with the Ninja Nexus Prism, barely missing Brody as he climbed through the trash chute. He arrived on Earth right after Calvin and Sarah were able to save Mick from an army of Kudabots and then he reported to Galvanax about two human teenagers. Ripcon was seen on the Warrior Dome after one of the Skullgators was destroyed by the Rangers. He encouraged Galvanax to go to Earth personally and fight the Rangers on his own. Ripcon accompanied his master along with Madame Odius. Ripcon suggested using Tangleweb in a next mission to claim the Power Stars. Despite the monster was close, he failed eventually. Ripcon was blamed by Galvanax for another defeat and ordered to clean every toilet on the ship. Ripcon was trusted again to escort Badpipes on Earth. The masked swordsman was close to acquire the Power Stars but ultimately he was stopped by the White Ranger. Then he challenged Brody in battle while Badpipes fought the rest the Rangers. Ripcon proved to be very powerful and for the most of time could overpower the Red Ranger. However he was eventually beaten by him exposing himself to Galvanax's disapproval. When the Gold Ranger was set free, Ripcon entered Odius' secret room and tried to catch him before he could escape. He was tasked by Galvanax to find the Gold Ranger and learn who the traitor was who held him on the Warrior Dome. Ripcon went to Earth with an army of Kudabots and attacked the city. His first target was a famous singer, Levi Weston. However the Rangers were near and Brody saved the star. Ripcon demanded to know where the Gold Ranger is and started to fight against four Rangers. During the battle, he encountered Weston's manager and saw a Gold Power Star in his case making him to believe that this man was the Gold Ranger. When Red Ranger appeared, he was able to cut one of Ripcon's horns to the surprise of alien general. At this point, Odius arrived and gave Ripcon orders from Galvanax to find the Gold Rangers immediately as they both vanished. The masked swordsman captured Levi Weston's manager and asked him who kept him on the ship as he was sure the man is the Gold Rangers, but he didn't know what Ripcon was talking about. As the Rangers appeared on the scene, Ripcon set his trap and was able to neutralize them. However, Brody managed to shoot Ripcon with his blaster making the villain lose the Gold Power Star giving the manager time to get free. To the surprise of all the rangers, the man escaped as he had no ability to transform. As Ripcon was about to finish the Rangers, Levi Weston came in himself and revealed he has been the Gold Ranger all along. After an intense duel he forced Ripcon to retreat with the help of the other Rangers. Ripcon sends Stonedozer, but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Ripcon assigns a contestant named Trapsaw, Ripperat's brother. Trapsaw would always set traps for the rangers but they kept back firing on him, making Trapsaw look useless. Meanwhile, Ripcon dueled the Red Ranger one-on-one again. This time, Ripcon withstanded the Red Ranger's sword and bow attacks and used his Double Sword: Doom Strike to hurt him. The Red Ranger escapes to join the other rangers, much to Ripcon's anger. After Trapsaw is destroyed, he's chewed out by Galvanax for failing once again. Ripcon suddenly meets the robot Aiden and he tells him he wants to destroy the rangers. Ripcon was surprised because he didn't know Aiden was Odius' robot. The robot impostor makes a secret deal with him to help him destroy the rangers and he can give Galvanax the power stars personally. However, it's part of Odius's plan to frame him so Galvanax won't know she was plotting against him. Later, Ripcon fights the rangers. The Red Ranger remembered how strong he was last time, but he uses the new Ninja Fusion Star to overpower Ripcon. Hurt and tired, Ripcon retreats again. After the destruction of the the robot Aiden, Odius already framed Ripcon. Ripcon tried to defend himself, knowing that Odius was the traitor, but Galvanax didn't believe him. He gives him one last chance to redeem himself and forces him to grow and fight the Megazord. He gets gigantified, with two Skullgators to help him. The Skullgators transform into a giant sword and Ripcon overpowers the rangers. The rangers use the Ninja Fusion Star to combine the two Megazords into the Ninja Fusion Zord. With the new powerful Megazord, Ripcon is destroyed, thus ending his bitter rivalry with Brody and saving Madame Odius from being caught by Galvanax for her treachery. Ripcon was mentioned by Odius when she announced that she always betrayed Galvanax. Ripcon can be seen briefly during Sarah's time travel to save her friends from Cleocatra. An arrogant swordsman and hothead, he shows respect and loyalty only to Galvanax, who he calls "champ". He doesn't seem to trust his fellow general Madame Odius, and given her enigmatic and traitorous personality, his mistrust toward her is justified. He is very antagonistic to Brody, who he calls "ratbait", and he strikes fear into Mick's heart. Despite his egocentric and rude personality, he has been shown to have a soft side for his mother and will defend her from anyone who comments about her looks, as shown in the episode "Presto-Change-O". He is fearful of Galvanax when his plans fail. Despite being his strongest warrior and devoted bodyguard, he actually gets no respect from his boss at all. His attitude makes him the most active of all enemies as he is the one who usually goes to Earth and fight the Rangers. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''Ripcon is one of most powerful enemies the Rangers have ever faced. He is also the strongest soldier in Galvanax's crew making him a real threat to his foes. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his strength, Ripcon is a skilled fighter. Arsenals * '''Twin Katanas: To aid him in combat, Ripcon carries two katanas, one longer than the other, and shown to be proficient with them. ** Double Sword; Doom Strike: Ripcon concentrates lightning into both katanas and utilizes a double slash attack first vertical then horizontal in very quick succession, as well as unleash devastating purple colored energy waves, causing major damage to his opponent. ** '''Energy Waves: '''Ripcon can unleash light purple colored energy waves from his katanas. ** '''Sword Wave Blast: '''Ripcon's strongest attack with the katanas, he can unleashed a massive shock wave from around himself by charging up his katanas with light purple electricity and swing them at full force. * '''Skullgator Sword: '''In his final battle against the Rangers in the episode "Family Fusion", when the Skullgators were aiding him in battle, they form a giant sword for which Ripcon can fight with, it is shown to be more powerful than his katanas. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Campbell Cooley Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength